Faithful Sound
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: Sometimes those who act alike attract each other. Sometimes they even learn about one another. Sometimes they even learn about themselves. ChoutarouxOC


**Faithful Sound**

An Ohtori Choutarou MiniSeries

* * *

_ Kishigami, Hana hummed to herself as she waltzed down the hallway. It was her second year at Hyotei Gakuen Middle School and she had just landed the lead solo in the music department for her instrument. She would now be known as the lead Oboe instead of as the girl who can play the Koto[1](Traditional Japanese Instrument). She had been hoping to play her viola or maybe the piano for some minor parts if anything, but this was something far past her imagination._

_ Sadly the poor girl was not watching where she was going down the hall she figured would be empty. This led to her colliding with a boy. She felt an arm catch her and a few papers fall from the person's hands. Hana opened her eyes to meet two worried brown ones nearly identical to her own. They were connected to a boyish face that had short silver hair. She felt her face flush as she realized that the boy still had his arm holding her up from hitting the floor._

_ "Are you alright, senpai?"_

_ Hana shot away from the boy's arm, quickly picking up the few papers that had been dropped. She stood back up and held them out, smiling lightly,"I'm fine. Sorry for running into you."_

_ He nodded, reaching to take the papers,"No, I'm just glad you're not hurt."_

_ Hana felt her face begin to heat- she had never heard someone so polite before. He was so nice and worried and caring. She nodded to him again,"I'm Kishigami, Hana."_

_ "Ohtori, Choutarou, Kishigami-senpai."_

Hana sighed to herself as she looked down at her instrument as she wiped it off a final time with her cloth. Classes that day had been odd. It was the end of May- nothing extraordinary was going on yet. She had recently spoken with her friend Ryuuka, Simone and had found out that there was still some conflict going on between her and Shishido, Ryou. She wondered how they could fight like they were, but she was one to not question the actions of other people.

After finishing the last polish on her Oboe she snapped it back into it's case and stood up, ready to head home. She pushed back her dark colored hair and set her brown eyes down towards the tennis courts that she was to pass. On her way she spotted a certain kouhai of hers- the tall, silver-haired Ohtori, Choutarou. Ever since she had run into him at the end of the previous year she held a liking for him. She easily got flustered around him and preferred to stay a good amount away, but she always seemed to run into him. When she noticed her pace was slowing she looked away and hurried back up to get off of Hyotei school grounds.

Her home was modest, her father being a big architect and her mother being a famous musician and writer. The two were divorced- her maternal uncle being the lawyer to help them- but they continued to live under the same roof. Now, back to her home being modest- it was in the front, but once you got inside you noticed the length of it and the many rooms and hallways... The intricate designs of her mother's side and her father's bland shades of blue. One would think her father's side would be modern, but he actually disliked the flashiness that his client's enjoyed. She walked straight, after taking off her shoes of course, and wandered into her room, waving to her grandmothers.

Her home life was not all that bad seeing as her parents usually avoided eachother. Though, when the two were together it was never violent, maybe a bit strained, but they made due. Hana wondered as to why her parents still lived in the same home, but she would come to the conclusion that they did not want to separate her grandmothers, paternal and maternal, and they did not want to go through the problem of choosing who their only child should live with.

Hana sighed and set down her instrument, looking down to the backpack by her door- one for some sort of travelling, and than to the one for school. She sighed again and opened her school backpack, needing to do some worksheets.

_"Bye, Ootori-san!"_

_ "Good, he left." Hana stated with relief the moment her silver-haired kouhai had left the table her friend was sitting at. Yamazuki-sensei had always been her favorite teacher and now the man's timing was even better._

_ Ryuuka looked to her and rose an eyebrow over her caramel eye,"You mean Ootori-san?"_

_ Hana could not help but blush at the mere mention of the boy's name. She had tried to conceal her small feelings for him since their first meeting, but her snickering friend made her feel like she was quite obvious._

_ "You like him."_

_ "I do-do not... Ry-Ryuuka-sa-an, I do no-ot."_

_ "Right, of course. Shishido-san, doesn't Kishi-chan look like she likes Ootori-san?"_

_ "Che." _

_ "See? Even he sees that you do."_

_ Every cell in her body shook from the agitation she felt. The levels only rose higher when her brown eyes noticed Shishido give her a swift glance that looked a bit amused. Her face only brightened in color._

Kishigami's forehead fell onto her worksheets while she flung her arm over the back of her head in embarrassment, there was no getting away from thinking about Choutarou even in the safety of her own room.

* * *

[1] The grandmothers are one from her father's father's side, and her mother's father's side.

Miniseries! It is finally here! The Kishi chronicles (Oh dear, not putting that ever again). I hope you enjoy and if you are reading this along with The Perfect Girl you will definitely see different views of the same events and connections to the main series.

~ [Go Spinoffs] Tai.


End file.
